


Cat Got Your Tongue

by pushkin666



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Shane is a  hunter and one night on a shoot a demon comes calling.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> Thanks to dishonestdreams for the prompt of "Cat got your tongue" and the fandom.

“Cat got your tongue”, the demon whispered.

Shane shifted carefully in his sleeping bag, not wanting to waken Ryan who lay at his side. He could hear the demon in the dark, the words soft and sibilant and meant only for him. He’d known about this demon for years but hadn’t wanted to say anything to Ryan when he suggested they film here, leaving Ryan with the story behind the bloody killing of a family.

“I know you can hear me,” the demon said. “Did you think I wouldn’t know that a hunter was here”

Shane said nothing simply reaching into the sleeping bag to pull out his demon knife. The silver glinted in the dark and the demon hissed. Shane could feel it taking a step back from where he and Ryan lay. The darkness began to lift, and he sat up, looking around the basement room.

“Leave,” he said quietly, “otherwise I’ll banish you from here and then what will you do. No energy to feed off, not pain and despair for you. I’ll send you back to hell where you belong.” 

The demon hissed again, and Shane smiled in its direction, waiting for it to leave them.


End file.
